A New Saiyan
by Brogeta
Summary: A new sayian has approached earth. Can It be? Broly?


Dragon BLL GT 

A New Saiyan?

**_Chapter 1: A new Saiyan?_**

**_It was a nice sunny day teenage Goten and Trunks were hanging out. While Goku and Vegeta were talking to Dende in the Lookout._**

"_**I sense great evil approaching earth" said Dende**_

"**_Dende can you picture it in your mind" asked Goku_**

"_**Yes yes… I see.. Whoa! It looks like a Saiyan but he has long silver hair Goku"**_

"_**Is it Broli Dende?"**_

"**_Who's Broli… Goku.."_**

"_**He's a Saiyan like me and Vegeta but he's 100 times stronger then any Saiyan"**_

"_**Goku you fool didn't you hear Dende the Saiyan has Silver hair! It can't be Broli" screamed Vegeta**_

"_**Bad this is bad… he's coming this way to the lookout Goku"**_

**_Chapter 2: The Enemy Approaches _**

"_**WHAT!" "DENDE! HES COMING?"**_

"_**Heh…" said a voice.**_

_**Just then the Saiyan was standing next to Goku.**_

"_**Ha Goku it's me Broli I'm back… back for more "cackled the Saiyan.**_

"_**Broli? what… this is impossible my sons including me shot 3 Kame Hame Ha's at you. **_

"_**I found the strongest Saiyan in the world and fusioned with him"**_

"_**That can't be no…."**_

"_**Oh um Goku I HAVE ACHIEVED LEGENDARY SUPER SAIYAN 2 your doomed".**_

**_Chapter 3: Guardian Of Earth has fallen_**

"_**Our fathers are in trouble they need our help I can sense it Trunks".**_

"_**Me too Goten lets hurry to the lookout". So the two Teenagers flew to the lookout.**_

"_**HAHA GOKU IM MUCH SMARTER NOW TOO FEEL THE PAIN" said Broli as he punched Vegeta and Goku.**_

"_**Vegeta… we.. GAH! Muuust… fusion…".**_

"_**Goku… I guess I have no choice".**_

"_**FU-SOON-HA" said the two Saiyans doing the fusion dance.**_

"_**Revenge destruction sphere!" screamed Broli**_

**_Then a green ball was between Broli's hands it grew bigger and bigger finally it flew to Gogeta._**

"_**Two can play this game Big Bang Kame Hame Ha!" screamed Gogeta**_

_**A blew and yellow beam shot to the revenge destruction sphere which caused a big explosion. It killed Dende and injured Gogeta but, Broli didn't even have a scratch on his face.**_

"_**Is that all you got hot shot hahahahahaha"**_

"_**Dende! Noooooo the guardian of earth now dragon balls can't help us!"**_

**_Chapter 4: Teen Gotenks_**

_**Goten and Trunks finally arrived and saw the hideous Broli.**_

"**_What the fuck I thought we killed Broli!" said Goten._**

"_**Let's help our fathers Goten".**_

"_**There is no time to waste Goten and Trunks…" said Gogeta(Goku).**_

"_**Nice you fusioned now go kick his ass" said Trunks.**_

"**_There is no time to waste you fools listen to what Kakorat has to say!" said Gogeta(Vegeta)._**

"_**Ok"**_

"_**Look remember when Buu was evil and you almost destroyed him when you two fusioned".**_

"_**Yes"**_

"_**Now that you two are grown up if you fusion you can beat Broli".**_

"_**No thanks… I don't want our dicks stuck together" said Trunks.**_

"_**FUSION NOW" said Gogeta(Vegeta).**_

"_**Ok……." Said Trunks**_

_**Trunks quickly turned Ultra Super Saiyan and Goten turned Super Saiyan two.**_

"_**FU-SOON-HA" said the two Saiyans.**_

"**_Heh its over" Teenage Gotenks chuckled._**

**_Chapter 5: Victory_**

"_**Are you sure?" laugh Broli**_

"_**Ultimate Kamaize Ghost!" screamed Teenage Gotenks.**_

**_10 Ghost that look just like Gotenks ran toward Broli and Suicided._**

"_**ERAAAAAAAAH! IT BURNS" screamed Broli.**_

"_**You will.. PAY FOR THAT!" said Broli as he punched Teenage Gotenks**_

_**His punch caused the whole lookout tower to tumble.**_

"_**GRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH" screamed Teenage Gotenks**_

_**Gotenks has finally ascended Ultra Super Saiyan 2 which is evenly matched with Legendary Super Saiyan 2. In this state the fusion makes Gotenks even stronger two times stronger.**_

"**_Burning Kame Hame Ha!" screamed Teenage Gotenks_**

_**A blue beam with flames flying out of it flew straight at Broli in a result of wiping him out not even a bone was left.**_

_**Chapter 6: Peace Again**_

"_**Holy crap" that was tiring" laughed Teenage Gotenks.**_

"_**It was fucking scary too" said Teenage Gotenks.**_

"_**You did It but, we still have one problem Dende is dead and the lookout tower is destroyed" Gogeta said weakly.**_

"**_At least Broli is dead for good"_**

**_Yes at this time Dende is dead what will they Saiyans do tune in next time for DB GT. _**




End file.
